Slayers Karaoke
by Els-chan
Summary: Ooooh, look! I actually managed to get part 6 out! Now I need help...can and should I continue this?
1. Xelloss and Karaoke?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. The creators of /Slayers/ do. Therefore,  
don't sue me (unless you want a bunch of empty red Mountain Dew bottles, which I have plenty  
of...) And on that note, I don't own Mountain Dew either, so there. Oh, or /Thanatos/.   
Nope, don't own that either.  
  
The Slayers Sing Karaoke  
  
"'The Lounge'," Lina read, looking up at the sign of the karaoke bar that she and   
her companions had mysteriously and inexplicably discovered before them.  
"How....original," Zelgadis commented with a sigh.  
"Say, does anyone else think it's weird that a karaoke bar mysteriously and   
inexplicably appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a forest?" Gourry asked, genuinely  
confused. Of course, no one was paying attention to him; rather, they were focused on   
Xelloss, who had grabbed Zelgadis and Filia and had wrapped his arms around their shoulders.  
"Ah, yes! Let's all go sing a so..." He was, however, abruptly cut off as Filia  
embedded her mace deep into his skull.  
"You don't seriously expect us to go in there, do you?" Zelgadis snorted after   
squirming out of Xelloss' grasp.  
"Why not, Zelgadis-san? It sounds like fun!" Amelia gushed.  
"Because! We have to find food!" Lina cried.  
"There's food inside," Xelloss quietly whispered into her ear, and in the blink of  
an eye, Lina had dragged the entire group inside.  
******************************************************************************************  
Zelgadis sighed as he watched his three human companions order inhuman amounts of   
food, then he quietly ordered two vats of coffee. Filia requested a cup of tea, and   
Xelloss...well, Xelloss was too busy getting ready to sing.  
"Ahem, ahem...testing..."he said into the mic, purposefully causing it to give off  
feedback. He giggled as he watched everyone in the establishment cringe. "Anyway, I'd   
like to dedicate this song to someone very, very special to me..." he glanced meaningfully  
at Filia, "who'd kill me if they knew who they were." He smiled sheepishly at her before  
pasting his ever-grinning mask back on his face and signaling that he was ready. A light,  
jazzy beat came up and the mazoku general-priest began to sing in a sweet tenor.  
  
~~~Now it's time I fear to tell~~~  
~~~I've been holding it back so long~~~  
~~~But something strange deep inside of me is happening~~  
  
Xellos watched Filia through closed eyes as he sang, looking for her reaction.  
  
~~~I feel unlike I've ever felt and~~~  
  
"Wow, Xelloss really can sing, huh, Filia?" Gourry whispered to the dragon   
priestess, who was too caught up watching Xelloss (and blushing profusedly) to notice him.  
  
~~~It's making me scared~~~  
~~~That I may not be what I think I am~~~  
  
"You mean he's finally realized he's a fruitcake?" Zelgadis muttered, causing Lina  
to let loose a giggle and Amelia to hold one back. Filia was still too focused on Xelloss  
to notice Zel's snide remark.  
  
~~~What of us what do I say~~~  
~~~Are we both from a different world~~~  
  
"Obviously....I mean, Xelloss is always off in his own little world," Lina cracked   
to Filia, who briefly snapped out of her concentration on Xelloss to give a weak smile.  
  
~~~'Cos every breath that I take I breathe it for you~~~  
  
"Maybe he's talking about Xelas?" Amelia whispered. "I mean, he exists to serve   
her, right?"  
  
~~~I couldn't face my life without you~~~  
  
"Nah," Gourry replied, having one of his unusually sharp moments. "I think he's  
singing to someone in this very room." He gave a tiny wink to Filia, who blushed again and  
turned her attention back to Xelloss' performance.  
  
~~~And I'm so afraid~~~  
  
"What are you talking about, jellyfish?" Lina lightly bopped him on the head   
affectionately.  
  
~~~There's nothing to comfort us~~~  
~~~What am I if I can't be yours~~~  
  
"A fruitcake," Zelgadis answered.  
"No, no...it's 'Namagomi,' right, Filia?" Lina joked, gently poking her   
unresponsive dragon friend.  
"What's wrong with Filia-san?" Amelia whispered to Zelgadis, who just shrugged   
indifferently in response.  
  
~~~I don't sleep don't feel a thing~~~  
  
"I pretty sure he didn't sleep in the first place," Amelia pointed out quietly.  
  
~~~And my senses have all but gone~~~  
  
"Yeah, old age'll do that to ya," Zelgadis chuckled.  
"Wait...Xelloss is old?" Gourry asked confusedly, earning him a nice thwap on the   
head from Lina.  
  
~~~Can't even cry from the pain can't shed a tear now~~~  
~~~I realize we're not the same~~~  
  
"Thank L-sama...all we need is another Xelloss running around," Lina muttered.  
  
~~~And it's making me sad~~~  
~~~'Cos we can't fulfill our dreams in this life~~~  
  
"He certainly has a voice on him, doesn't he?" Filia finally whispered, causing the  
others (except for Gourry) to stare at her blankly.  
  
~~~So I must let us break free~~~  
~~~I can never be what you need~~~  
  
"............" They continued to stare at Filia who was still focused only on   
Xelloss.  
  
~~~If there was a way through the hurt then I would find it~~~  
  
Finally, Zelgadis snapped out of it and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
~~~I'd take the blows yes I would fight it~~~  
  
"I always knew he was a masochist," he commented, snapping Amelia and Lina out of   
it as well.  
  
~~~But this is the one~~~  
~~~Impossible dream to live~~~  
~~~What am I if I can't be yours~~~  
  
The entire place went wild as Xelloss finished save Filia, who just sat there   
staring at Xelloss. He gave her a real smile before switching back to his patented   
trickster grin and hopping off the stage.  
"Sooooo...who's next?" Xelloss asked, glancing at each of his companions in turn.  
"Ah! I know!" He grabbed Zelgadis and dragged him onstage, then selected a song for him.  
"Have fun, Zelly-chan!" he giggled as the music started.  
Zelgadis blinked as he processed what happened, then exploded when he realized   
just what song Xelloss had chosen for him.  
"XELLOSS!!! I AM /NOT/ SINGING 'I AM A ROCK'!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oi, this is the result of having nothing to do for the last 20 minutes of a math   
period. Sad, ne? I mean, I guess it's OK for something written in only 20 minutes, but  
still...anyway, I am considering taking this somewhere, but only upon request (ie-if I get  
reviews telling me to keep going). That's right, folks...REVIEW. For the love of   
kami-sama, pleeeease review. It doesn't take that long. Really. Besides, if you don't,   
I'll sic a coffee-deprived Zelgadis on you (and we all know how scary that can be). So, be  
good readers and review!!!  
  
~Els-chan  
  
"Yes, you're very adept at playing video games. This has no bearing on your penis size."  



	2. Zelgadis Sings The Blues

Part 2---Zelgadis Sings The Blues  
  
A/N: Wow. Just...wow. I can't believe people actually asked for more. Well, anyway, since  
we're just reviewing for finals these days, I had time during history to write this part.   
What? It's not like I pay attention anyway...besides, if I don't write when inspiration   
strikes then it never gets done. So, here it is, what you asked for: Zelgadis' turn.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Slayers. I will never own The Slayers. I'm not special enough   
*sniffle*. Oh, well. Oh, yeah, and I don't own 'I Am A Rock' either. Now, on with the   
show!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When we last left our...um..."heroes," if you can really call them that...   
(Lina-tachi: Hey!)  
  
"XELLOSS! I AM /NOT/ SINGING 'I AM A ROCK'!"  
"Aw....but Zel-chan, you'd be so cuuuuuute!" Xelloss pouted. "No one ever appreciates  
me..." He sniffled.  
"Zelgadis-san! You made Xelloss-san cry!" Amelia chided. "How could you? Apologize   
right now!"  
"Demo....Amelia..."  
"No! Apologize right now or I will subject you to the 'Hammer of Justice'!" And thus,  
Amelia began on one of her justice rants.  
"Ack! Zel! Please, just DO it!" Lina cried.  
"Make it sto-o-op..." Gourry whined.  
Zelgadis sighed deeply. "Alright, alright...I'm sorry, Xelloss," he muttered.  
"What was that? I'm afraid you'll have to speak up, Zelly-chan," Xelloss replied,   
putting a hand up to his ear.  
Zelgadis growled quietly. "I said, 'I'm sorry, Xelloss.'"  
"Aw, I forgive you, Zelly-chan! Does this mean you'll sing my song?"  
Zelgadis glanced at Amelia, who gave him a look that said,'Do it or so help me L-sama   
you will get the longest justice speech of your life.' He sighed. "Fine, I'll sing the stupid   
song...but I won't like it!"  
Xelloss grinned his patented grin (again). "Aww, I love you too, Zel!" he gushed.  
Gourry blinked. "Demo...I thought you loved Filia," he piped up.  
Filia and Xelloss turned bright red. "A...ano...excuse me," Xelloss mumbled and blinked  
out.  
"...........................Looks like he hit a nerve," Amelia whispered after a fairly  
long pause.  
"W-wait, you mean....Gourry was right?!" Lina blinked at Filia in disbelief. "Xelloss   
really does...?"  
Filia, still blushing an unnatural shade of crimson, growled. "Don't be dumb, Lina!   
Mazoku can't love! Everyone knows that!" she huffed.  
"Actually, that's never been proven..." Zelgadis pointed out.  
"And besides, if a ryuuzoku can hate..." Lina trailed off.  
"...then why can't a mazoku love? Aww, Filia! Your kids will be so /cuuuuute/!" Amelia  
gushed excitedly, causing the entire group to sweatdrop.  
I've said it before, and I'll say it again...leave it to a kid to jump to   
conclusions," Lina muttered with a sigh as Filia began to lecture Amelia on just why Xelloss   
couldn't love her and Gourry looked on in amusement.  
"You know, Filia, you never denied that /you/ loved /Xelloss/..."Zel broke in with a sly  
smile.  
"What?! ME? L....love that...that...namagomi mazoku?!"Filia fumed.  
"Ano..."Zelgadis backed away slowly, now regretting his words as Lina, Gourry, and Amelia  
held the golden dragon back. "I...uh...have a song to sing!" He darted onstage, suddenly more  
than willing to go on with his performance, so long as it would get him away from Filia.  
The music came up and Zelgadis began his song.  
  
~~~A winter's day~~~  
~~~In a deep and dark December~~~  
~~I am alone~~~  
  
Xelloss popped back in behind the rest of his companions. "I thinks this song suits him  
quite well, don't you?"  
  
~~~Gazing from my window~~~  
~~~To the streets below~~~  
~~~On a freshly fallen shroud of snow~~~  
  
Lina, Amelia, and Filia jumped, and both Lina and Filia simultaneously smashed their   
fists into Xelloss' skull.  
"Don't do that!" they cried in perfect unison.  
  
~~~I am a rock~~~  
~~~I am an island~~~  
  
"Itaiiii...thank you, ladies," Xelloss grinned, rubbing his head where they had hit him.  
  
~~~I've built walls~~~  
~~~A fortress deep and mighty~~~  
  
"So, Xelloss-san, is it true?" Amelia asked, suddenly all starry-eyed.  
"Is what true?" he asked innocently.  
  
~~~That none may penetrate~~~  
~~~I have no need of friendship~~~  
  
"That you love Filia," Gourry broke in, grinning knowingly and causing both Filia and   
Xelloss to blush again. (My, Gourry certainly /is/ sharp today, isn't he?)  
  
~~~Friendship causes pain~~~  
~~~It's laughter and loving I disdain~~~  
  
"Ano...my this song really /does/ suit Zelgadis, don't you think?" Xelloss answered   
nervously, clearly attempting to dodge the question.  
  
~~~I am a rock~~~  
~~~I am an island~~~  
  
"Yes, and he has such a nice baritone, doesn't he?" Filia added, playing along.  
  
~~~Don't talk of love~~~  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject!" Lina growled, pointing a finger in Xelloss' face.  
"Answer the question! Do you love her or not?!"  
  
~~~Well I've heard the word before~~~  
~~~It's sleeping in my memory~~~  
  
"Ano...sore wa...." Xelloss began, but was cut off.  
"XELLOSS! Don't you /dare/ 'Sore wa himitsu desu' me! If you don't answer within the   
next five seconds, I'll Laguna Blade your..."  
"OK! OK!"  
  
~~~I won't disturb the slumber~~~  
  
Xelloss sighed, then grinned as the perfect answer presented itself in the form of Zel.   
"I feel the same way about Filia that Zelgadis feels about Amelia," he replied, loud enough for  
Zelgadis to hear onstage.  
Zelgadis choked and faltered, turning a rather bright shade of red before continuing to  
stutter out the next line.  
  
~~~..O-of feelings that have...died...~~~  
~~~If I never loved then I never would have cried~~~  
  
Lina sighed deeply in frustration. "Well, all that tells us is that you don't hate her,  
and we'd already figured out as much!" she snapped at him, exasperated, as a bright red Amelia  
looked on and Gourry chuckled quietly, still on his sharp streak.   
  
~~~I am a rock~~~  
~~~I am an island~~~  
  
Lina turned to look at Gourry with slitted eyes. "And what's so funny?"  
  
~~~I have my books~~~  
~~~And my poetry to protect me~~~  
  
Gourry just smiled. "Nothing, Lina. Nothing at all."  
  
~~~I am shielded in my armor~~~  
~~~Hiding in my room~~~  
~~~Safe within my womb~~~  
~~~I touch no one and no one touches me~~~  
  
Now it was Amelia's turn to try and change the subject. "This song is so sad, isn't it?"  
Xelloss grinned. "Trying to change the subject, are we?"  
  
~~~I am a rock~~~  
~~~I am an island~~~  
  
Amelia blushed a brighter shade of red. "W-what are you talking about? Why would I want  
to do that?"  
Xelloss just grinned his secretive smile and winked at her.  
  
~~~And a rock feels no pain~~~  
~~~And an island never cries~~~  
  
Zelgadis modestly removed himself from the stage once he'd finished, seemingly not even  
acknowledging the audience's resounding applause. 


	3. Filia The Songbird

A/N: Yeah, I klow, the last part ended sort of abruptly...sorry about that. Anyway, since   
school is out, this means that my special writing time, as I like to call it, is gone until  
September. Therefore, the next installment may or may not take a whole to get out (like this  
one didn't...) Heh heh....anyway. Enough babbling from me. On with the fic!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the song. Don't sue unless you want my really   
big pile of old Mountain Dew bottles.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ne, Zelgadis-san! That was really good!" Amelia complimented Zelgadis, who just blushed  
and nodded slightly in gratitude.  
"So, now whose turn is it?" Filia asked, unwittingly nominating herself.  
"Well, if you're so into this, why don't /you/ go sing?"Lina replied, grumpy from feeling  
out-of-the-loop.  
"Yeah! I bet you have a really nice voice, Filia-san!" Amelia gushed.  
Filia blushed. "W-well....I mean....I didn't...."  
"Aw, c'mon, Filia! You'll do great!"Gourry encouraged her, resting a hand on her   
shoulder.  
"Um...well,okay...I guess..."she mumbled, still blushing and unsure. "But....I don't   
know what I should sing..."  
"Allow me, Fi-chan!" Xelloss grinned mischieviously, and dragged her on stage much like   
he did to Zelgadis, then hopping off once he selected a song for her. The music came up, and   
Filia watched the screen for the words.  
  
~~~Every spe....~~~ "XELLOSS! I AM /NOT/ SINGING A SONG ABOUT THAT!!!"she shrieked in response   
to his 'Monty Python and the Meaning of Life' selection. "I'll pick my own song..." After a few  
moments of thinking, she grinned and made her selection. The music came up and Filia began to   
sing.  
  
~~~Look at me~~~  
~~~You may think you see who I really am~~~  
  
"A violent dragon!" Xelloss called out, causing a vein in Filia's head to throb and   
everyone else to sweatdrop. Through gritted teeth, Filia continued her song.  
  
~~~But you'll never know me~~~  
~~~Ev'ry day~~~  
~~~It's as if I play a part~~~  
  
"A part of what?" Xelloss cried again. Lina thwapped him as Filia struggled to restrain  
herself from jumping off the stage and throttling him.  
  
~~~Now I see~~~  
~~~If I wear a mask~~~  
  
"Like Chichiri?" Gourry asked, causing Lina to bop him on the head again.  
"Please, wear a mask! No oine wants to see your....ITAIII!" Xelloss rubbed his head   
where Zelgadis' fist had so graciously hit him. "Thank you, Zelly-chan!" He grinned at him.  
  
~~~I can fool the world~~~  
~~~But I cannot fool my heart~~~  
  
"You're not fooling anybody!" Xelloss yelled out, seemingly intent on setting Filia off   
(big surprise there...).  
Filia twitched, then lost her composure altogether. "ARRRRGH! NAMAGOMI!!!" she cried   
out and chucked Mace-sama at him, smacking him square in the face and knocking him unconscious.  
Smiling in satisfaction, she continued her song.  
  
~~~Who is that girl I see~~~  
~~~Staring straight back at me?~~~  
  
The entire establishment stared at Filia wide-eyed as the rather unconscious Xelloss lay  
unmoving on the floor, his eyes swirling.  
  
~~~When will my reflection show~~~  
~~~Who I am inside?~~~  
  
Slowly, Xelloss regained consciousness and sat up rubbing his head. "Itaiii...someone's  
been working out..."  
  
~~~I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart~~~  
  
"Payback time," Xelloss muttered, then disappeared from view.  
  
~~~And what I believe in~~~  
~~~But somehow I will show the world~~~  
  
"Lina-san, what do you think Xelloss-san is planning?" Amelia asked, a hint of worry in   
her voice.  
Lina sighed and rubbed her temples. "I really don't want to think about it," she replied  
quietly.  
  
~~~What's inside my heart~~~  
~~~And be loved for who I am~~~  
  
Suddenly, Xelloss reappeared behind her. "Nobody would love a violent dragon!" he said,  
loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Filia turned around to punch him but vanished just before she connected. Trembling with   
rage, she turned back to the mic and went back to her song.  
  
~~~Who is that girl I see~~~  
~~~Staring straight back at me?~~~  
  
Xelloss reappeared once again, floating above her and grinning.  
  
~~~Why is my reflection someone I don't know?~~~  
  
"Because that's a painting of a frog, not a mirror...though I do see the resemblance,"  
Xelloss giggled from above. That's when Filia did something relatively uncharacteristic of her;  
she flipped Xelloss the bird, much to his surprise and the surprise of the rest of her   
companions. She then resumed her singing without batting an eye.  
  
~~~Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?~~~  
  
One of Xelloss' eyes twitched. "Yare, yare, Filia-/chan/, I didn't know you were into   
/roleplaying/..." he crowed in an attempt to infuriate her through his little insinuation. Filia  
just ignored him and continued singing, much to his frustration.  
  
~~~When will my reflection show~~~  
~~~Who I am inside?~~~  
  
Xelloss wasn't about to give up, however. He vanished, then reappeared behind Filia.  
  
~~~There's a heart that must be free to fly~~~  
  
"You really shouldn't ignore me, Filia-chan..." Xelloss quietly spoke to her so that only  
she could hear him. Filia shrugged in response, indicating she didn't really care. Xelloss   
growled in frustration.  
  
~~~That burns with a need to know the reason why~~~  
  
Xelloss, pouting, disappeared then reappeared near the others. "Stupid, ignorant   
dragon," he grumbled, slumping into a chair, his arms crossed. "Why do I even bother..."  
  
~~~Why must we all conceal~~~  
~~~What we think~~~  
~~~How we feel?~~~  
  
"Because my master would probably have a hissy fit if she found out that..." Xelloss   
broke off his mumbling when he realized the others were watching and listening to him. He pasted  
his ever-grinning mask back on his face.  
  
~~~Must there be a secret me~~~  
~~~I'm forced to hide?~~~  
  
"Xelloss-san?" Amelia quietly approached him. "Are you...okay?"  
"Of course I am! Why on earth wouldn't I be?" Xelloss forced himself to reply in his   
usual overly-genki manner.  
  
~~~I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time~~~  
~~~When will my reflection show~~~  
~~~Who I am inside?~~~  
~~~When will my reflection show~~~  
~~~Who I am inside?~~~  
  
Filia finished the song quietly, then looked back at where her friends sat. She gave   
them a small smile as she left the stage to an accompaniment of applause.  
"Filia-san, that was beautiful." Amelia smiled.  
"No kidding," Gourry added.  
"Where'd you learn to sing like that anyway?" Lina asked. "That was the best I've heard   
in a while."  
"Domo arigato," Filia replied, blushing. She noticed Xelloss sitting alone out of the   
corner of her eye. He had dropped his mask once again and looked rather forlorn. Filia felt a   
pang of guilt go through her.  
"Hey, I'll go next!" Gourry cried out. "Can I? Lina?"   
Lina shrugged. "Why are you asking me? Just go ahead and do it."  
"Yesssss!" Gourry cried. "Now, what to sing..."  
While Gourry contemplated his song selection, Filia took a seat beside Xelloss, causing   
him to put his false grin on once more. "So."  
"...so?" he replied.  
"...What did you think?" she asked him, blushing ever so slightly.  
Xelloss shrugged. "Why do you care what I think? I'm big, bad Namagomi, right?"  
"........" Filia sighed. "Does it matter why? Just tell me what you thought."  
"First tell me why you care what I think."  
"Tell me what you thought and I'll think about it."  
"Tell me why you want to know what I thought and I'll think about telling you what I   
thought," he grinned, becoming slightly amused.  
"............" Filia kept both her irritation and her urge to giggle in check. "Are you  
trying to annoy me, mazoku?" she asked him.  
Xelloss chuckled. "I'll tell you if I'm trying to annoy you if you tell me why you want  
to know what I thought, and then I'll consider telling you what I thought," he replied, grinning  
wider.  
"Namagomi," she muttered, but with a playful, almost affectionate tone to it.  
"That's me," Xelloss grinned, leaning back in his chair and stretching as Gourry prepared  
to take his turn.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Gourry The Fish Head

Part 4: Gourry the Fish head  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Oi...against my own better judgement, I used /that/ song for Gourry (those of you  
on the Dragon&Demon ML know what I'm talking about). Unfortunately, I just couldn't   
seem to find anything more fitting for him. *sighs* And here I was, trying to give  
Gourry some dignity...ah, well. Anyway, here we go...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Don't own /The Slayers/, don't own the song, don't own anything you'd   
want, so don't sue me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Namagomi," Filia muttered, but with a playful, almost affectionate tone to   
it.   
"That's me," Xelloss grinned, leaning back in his chair and stretching his   
hands behind his head as Gourry prepared to take his turn.  
"Hmmmmm...what to sing, what to sing..."the tall swordsman thought, resting   
his chin in his hand. After watching him stand there for several minutes like that,   
Lina grew frustrated.  
"Jellyfish, are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna sing?!"she   
yelled at him.  
Apparently, Lina's outburst sparked some sort of inspiration in Gourry's head,  
because his eyes lit up and he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "I've got  
it!"  
Lina blinked. "Eh? Got what?" (got milk? sorry, couldn't resist...) She   
looked around confusedly as Gourry took off toward the stage. "What did I say?" The  
only response she recieved was an indifferent shrug from Zelgadis.  
Gourry stood onstage, then cleared his throat. "Ahem, ahem. I'd like to   
thank Lina, who gave me the idea to sing this song." He grinned at her and waved.   
"Hiiii, Lina! Anyway, hit it, maestro!" And thus, Gourry began his song.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
  
Zelgadis spit out his coffee, Amelia and Filia sweatdropped, Lina face-faulted, and  
Xelloss nearly fell out of his chair giggling upon hearing Gourry's choice of musical   
literature.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
  
A few of the other patrons turned a bit green at the prospect of eating fish heads   
as Gourry continued to sing.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
  
Somehow, Gourry had managed to produce his jellyfish costume and put it on. As he   
sang, he floated back and forth across the stage in a state of pure bliss.  
  
~~~In the morning~~~  
~~~Laughing, happy fish heads~~~  
~~~In the evening~~~  
~~~Floating in the soup~~~  
  
A few more customers turned green as they pushed the bowls in front of them far away.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
  
By now, the others had all recovered from the initial shock Gourry's selection had  
brought on (all except for Xelloss, who was still giggling like a schoolgirl), and were kept  
busy holding Lina back before she jumped onstage and gave Gourry a beating.  
  
~~~Ask a fish head anything you want to~~~  
~~~They won't answer; they can't talk~~~  
  
"Well, at least he's learned something," Zelgadis muttered as Filia quickly covered  
Lina's mouth before she could finish casting her Dragon Slave. Gourry, of course, continued  
to sing in his ignorantly blissful manner.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
  
"I have a feeling that once this is all over, Lina-san will make sure Gourry-san   
won't be much more than a fish head," Amelia quietly whispered as she continued to restrain  
the flame-haired sorceress, whose face now matched her hair.  
  
~~~I took a fish head out to see a movie~~~  
~~~Didn't have to pay to get it in~~~  
  
Lina chose that moment to bite one of Filia's fingers, causing her to uncover Lina's  
mouth. Lina used this brief opportunity to her advantage.   
"Gourry, you jellyfish! STOP SINGING!!!" she screamed. She was utterly humiliated,  
and it was mainly because the jellyfish-clad Gourry had dedicated a song about fish heads to  
her.  
Gourry, of course, remained oblivious to Lina's outrage, and instead only smiled,  
waved, and continued his song.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
  
Finally, after much struggling (and Amelia casting a sleep spell), Lina was finally  
subdued (and unconscious). Zel wearily fell back into his seat and Amelia collapsed into   
his arms. Filia nursed her aching finger, and Xelloss just smirked at all around him before  
pulling Filia back into her seat beside him.  
  
~~~They can't play baseball~~~  
~~~They don't wear sweaters~~~  
~~~They're not good dancers~~~  
~~~They don't play drums~~~  
  
Zelgadis thought of quite a few comments he could make about various fish people   
right then, but decided that he was just too worn out. Instead, he ordered two more vats  
of coffee as he continued to support Amelia's weight.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
  
Filia sighed and reached for her teacup, only to find it no longer there. She   
looked over at Xelloss and, sure enough, there he sat, sipping her tea and grinning as   
usual.  
  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads are never seen drinking cappuccino in Italian restaurants with   
oriental women~~~  
~~~Yeah~~~  
  
"Xelloss! Give back my tea!" Filia demanded, reaching out to retrieve her stolen   
tea. Xelloss simply giggled as he continued to keep it just out of her reach.  
  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
  
It was about that time that Lina chose to regain consciousness. She slowly sat up   
and groggily blinked at her surroundings.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum! Yum!~~~  
  
"Uh, oh," Zelgadis muttered as he noticed Lina wake up. He gently nudged Amelia,   
who had cuddled into his lap. She blinked up at him questioningly, and he pointed at Lina.  
Amelia's eyes widened in fear.  
  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum!~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Roly-poly fish heads~~~  
~~~Fish heads, fish heads~~~  
~~~Eat them up, yum! Yeah...~~~  
  
Gourry grinned as he hopped off the stage and returned to his friends, but stopped  
and blinked as he noticed Lina's eyes flare up with rage.  
"ARRRRGH!!! THAT'S IT! WHO USED THE SLEEP SPELL?!" she roared, scaring all within  
a five mile radius of her. She turned and glared daggers at Amelia. "Well? It was you,  
wasn't it?" she asked, her voice taking on an eerily calm but icy tone.   
"Ano...Lina-san...you're scaring me...please don't look at me like that...Lina-san?"  
Amelia whimpered as Lina slowly approached her, murder in her eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, two in one story. Yay. Anyway, how's that for an abrupt ending? Now you don't  
know who'll go next! Anyway, I just want to thank Ronni-chan, whose fic 'The Masochism   
Tango' gave me the idea to use this song for Gourry. Anyway (my, I write that a lot, don't   
I?), review, all of you! And if anyone has any ideas for songs for Lina or Amelia, put that  
in your review too, okay? Tankies!!!  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
~Els-chan  



	5. Men? Who needs men? I don't need no st...

A/N: Heh, it's going to be interesting to see just how the heck I'm going to post this since I   
really don't have access to a computer let alone the internet right now...looks like another trip   
to the public library is in order. *sigh* Oh, well. Anyway, here's the next installment of   
this twisted bit I call a story. I should warn you, though- I'm on a massive Destiny's Child   
kick, so...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Do we still need this after 4 parts? *sigh* I don't own Slayers, and I don't own the   
song. Pity me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ano...Lina-san...you're scaring me...please don't look at me like that...Lina-san?"   
Amelia whimpered as Lina slowly approached her, murder in her eyes.  
"Oi, Lina?" Gourry tapped her on the shoulder, drawing her attention away from the   
terrified princess. Lina turned around slowly, the dangerous look still present in her eyes.  
"What did you think?"  
"What...did...I...think?!" Lina repeated. "I think you proved just how much of  
a jellyfish you are! That's what I thought!" she cried, putting him in a headlock.  
"So...you liked it then?" Gourry deduced, earning him yet another hit to the head   
courtesy of Lina's fist.   
"Like you could do much better," Zelgadis muttered a little too loudly, and Lina turned   
to him.   
"Is that a challenge?" she growled at him.  
Zelgadis snorted and shrugged. "I'm just saying that..."  
Lina cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Fine! I'll show you talent!" she  
huffed, then stomped her way up to the stage.  
"Lina-san! You forgot this!" Xelloss called after her, holding up a bright pink costume,  
and earning himself a fireball to the face just before Lina began her song.  
  
~~~What you think about a girl like me?~~~  
  
"Well, violent comes to mind," Zelgadis grumbled.  
"Not to mention greedy," Xelloss added.  
"And small-breasted," Gourry nodded. Lina growled and fireballed them all from onstage   
before continuing.  
  
~~~Buy my own car and spend my own money~~~  
  
Zelgadis and Filia snorted simultaneously, shaking their heads.  
  
~~~Only ring your celly when I'm feeling lonely~~~  
~~~When it's all over please get up and leave~~~  
  
Filia pulled Xelloss back into his seat. "It's not over yet!"  
"Darn," Xelloss muttered and pouted before grinning at Filia again.  
  
~~~Please don't call me baby~~~  
~~~Cause I'll call you~~~  
~~~Don't mean to hurt your feelings, got a lot to do~~~  
~~~Cause I am my number one priority~~~  
  
Zelgadis snorted again. "Really. You don't say."  
Amelia frowned slightly at him. "Zelgadis-san, you really shouldn't be so mean to   
Lina-san..."  
  
~~~No falling in love, no commitment from me~~~  
~~~All my independent women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~And all my sexy women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
  
Zelgadis took a sip of his coffee, but choked on it when he saw Xelloss' hands shoot up.  
"Fruitcake..." he muttered.  
  
~~~All my money-making women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my baller women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
  
"Ano...what's a 'baller woman'?" Gourry asked Zelgadis, who just sighed.  
"I don't know; why don't you go ask one of them?" he asked, gesturing to his other three  
companions.  
  
~~~If you feel it~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up~~~  
~~~Where them hands at?~~~  
~~~If you feel it?~~~  
~~~Where the ladies?~~~  
~~~Where my homegirls?~~~  
~~~Where my females?~~~  
~~~Where all my women?~~~  
  
Gourry turned to Amelia, the one nearest Zelgadis. "Amelia?"  
"Hai, Gourry-san?" Amelia replied, pulling her attention briefly away from Lina.  
  
~~~How you feel about a girl like this?~~~  
~~~Try to control me, boy you'll get dismissed~~~  
  
"What's a 'baller woman'?"  
Amelia blinked. "A 'baller woman'? I don't know..." She thought for a moment. "I   
know, why don't you ask Filia-san?"  
  
~~~Do what I want, live how I wanna live~~~  
~~~Buy my own diamonds, and pay my own bills~~~  
  
"More like steal," Zelgadis grumbled as Gourry walked over to Filia and Xelloss, and   
plopped himself down next to Filia.  
"Ano...Filia?" he began.  
"Yes, Gourry-san?"  
  
~~~Please don't call me baby~~~  
~~~Cause I'll call you~~~  
~~~Don't mean to hurt your feelings~~~  
~~~Got a lot to do~~~  
~~~Cause I am my number one priority~~~  
~~~No falling in love, no commitment from me~~~  
  
"What's a 'baller woman'?" he asked yet again.  
"A what??? A 'baller woman'?" Filia looked puzzled for a moment. "I don't really   
know..."  
  
~~~All my independent women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~And all my sexy women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my money-making women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my baller women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
  
"I do..." Xelloss grinned mischieviously.  
"Really? What is it?" Gourry asked, sounding like a little kid who was just about to   
find out what his birthday surprise was.  
  
~~~If you feel it~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up~~~  
~~~Where them hands at?~~~  
~~~If you feel it?~~~  
~~~Where my ladies?~~~  
~~~Where my homegirls?~~~  
~~~Where my females?~~~  
~~~Where all my women?~~~  
  
"Basically, a 'baller woman' is a girl who likes to feel your..."  
"XELLOSS!!!" Filia's mace crashed down on the top of his head. "Hentai..."  
"Itaiii...I love you, too, Fi-chan!" Xelloss grinned, rubbing his head.  
  
~~~How did you feel about this groove I wrote?~~~  
  
"Frightened and disturbed," Zelgadis muttered.  
  
~~~Hope you got the message ladies take control~~~  
  
"Oooh, everyone loves a dominatrix...right, Fi-chan?" Xelloss giggled.  
"Hentai....namagomi...." Filia muttered, blushing a rather bright shade of red. Xelloss   
grinned and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
~~~Don't depend on no man to give you what you want~~~  
~~~Keep that in mind next time you hear this song~~~  
  
"Which hopefully won't be anytime soon..." Zelgadis grumbled.  
"Zelgadis-san, you're awfully crabby today, even for you. Are you okay?" Amelia asked   
him, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
~~~If you're independent~~~  
~~~I congratulate you~~~  
~~~If you ain't in love~~~  
~~~I congratulate you~~~  
~~~Do them boys like they used to do you~~~  
~~~If you pimp him~~~  
~~~I congratulate you~~~  
  
Zelgadis shrugged lightly. "I just think that there are a lot more important things we   
could be doing right now, instead of sitting here while we make idiots out of ourselves one by   
one."  
"Oh, Zelgadis-san, I understand how you feel, but you need to have some fun once in a   
while, okay?" Amelia smiled up at him.  
Zelgadis hid a smile. "Alright, Amelia, you win," he replied.  
  
~~~All my independent women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~And all my sexy women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my money-making women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my baller women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
  
"I still don't know what that is!" Gourry whined.  
  
~~~If you feel it~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up~~~  
~~~Where them hands up~~~  
~~~If you feel it?~~~  
~~~Where the ladies?~~~  
~~~Where my homegirls?~~~  
~~~Where my females?~~~  
~~~Where all my women?~~~  
~~~If I hurt your feelings boy~~~  
~~~I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you~~~  
~~~I thought you knew~~~  
~~~I got no time to fall in love with you~~~  
  
"Yeah, right, what with beating on all those bandits, fighting darklords, putting up with  
Xelloss..."  
"But Zelgadis-san, doesn't she love G-"  
"Shhh...we're not supposed to notice that, Amelia."  
  
  
~~~All my independent women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~And all my sexy women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my money-making women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my baller women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my independent women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~And all my sexy women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my money-making women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
~~~All my baller women~~~  
~~~Throw them hands up at me~~~  
  
Lina hopped off the stage, grinning. "Heh, heh...beat /that/!"  
Zelgadis sighed, then turned to Amelia again. "You're our last hope, Amelia. Make it   
count."  
Amelia looked at him quizzically, but nodded and made her way up to the stage.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Amelia Does Showtunes!

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the feedback, everyone! I got several suggestions for Amelia's song...  
in fact, so many that it was really hard to choose just one, but I finally managed to. Also, sorry this  
is so late, but school hasn't been nearly as easy as it was supposed to be. Anyway, on with the  
chapter...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, etc., etc...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lina hopped off the stage, grinning. "Heh heh, beat THAT!"  
Zelgadis sighed, then turned to Amelia again. "You're our last hope, Amelia. Make it count."  
Amelia looked at him confusedly, but nodded and made her way up to the stage. As she climbed   
onto the stage, she thought about how forlorn Zelgadis had been of late, even for him.   
That's when she realized just what song to sing. Smiling, she waited while the music cued up...  
  
~~~Drop that long face!~~~  
~~~Come on, have your fling!~~~  
~~~Why keep nursing the blues?~~~  
  
Zelgadis turned several shades of red as Lina gave him a knowing look.  
  
~~~If you want this old world on a string~~~  
  
"Aw, what's wrong, Zel? You're not BLUSHING, are you?" Lina teased him. Zelgadis grumbled   
something incomprehensible in response.  
  
~~~Put on your dancing shoes~~~  
~~~Stop wasting time~~~  
~~~Put on your dancing shoes~~~  
~~~Watch your spirits climb!~~~  
  
"Of all the songs in the world, she just had to pick this one, didn't she?" Zelgadis muttered under his  
breath while Lina and Xelloss struggled to get him into the tap shoes that Xelloss had produced from   
nowhere.  
  
~~~Shall we dance,~~~  
~~~Or keep on moping?~~~  
  
"Yatta! That's one!" Lina grinned up at Zelgadis after declaring her victory of getting one of the shoes   
on him. He growled in response and cursed under his breath when he realized that someone had  
paralyzed him from the neck down so that he couldn't try to take the shoe off.  
  
~~~Shall we dance,~~~  
~~~And walk on air?~~~  
  
"And that's two," Xelloss added. Lina and Xelloss smirked at Zelgadis, then picked him up and quite literally   
threw him onstage. He landed face-first a couple of feet behind Amelia, who was doing her best not to   
giggle as she continued singing.  
  
~~~Shall we give in~~~  
~~~To despair,~~~  
~~~Or shall we dance with never a care?~~~  
  
"Ugh..." Zelgadis got to his feet, noticing that the paralysis spell had been lifted, but, to his dismay, he was   
dressed in a tuxedo along with the tap shoes. Before he had time to wonder just how they managed to  
get him into the tux, though, Amelia grabbed him and started dancing while she sang.  
  
~~~Life is short~~~  
~~~We're growing older~~~  
  
Zelgadis turned shades of red that should logically not be possible on someone with blue skin. He could  
hear Lina and Xelloss laughing offstage while Filia chided them both. Nevertheless, he continued to dance  
with Amelia, although he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.  
  
~~~Don't you be~~~  
~~~An alsoran~~~  
  
Zelgadis thought with some brief amusement that Gourry must be quite confused as to just what an   
alsoran was, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Amelia began the next line.  
  
~~~You'd better dance, little lady!~~~  
~~~Dance, little man!~~~  
  
For the first time since being quite violently thrown onstage, Zelgadis looked down at Amelia, and couldn't  
help but smile. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt a warm feeling run through him.  
  
~~~Dance whenever you can!~~~  
  
Amelia stopped singing and smiled up at Zelgadis as they finished dancing through the rest of the song.   
"Feel any better?"  
Zelgadis chuckled quietly. "Well, maybe a little...But Lina and Xelloss are still going to pay." Then, smirking,  
he spun Amelia around, stopping her just as the song ended. They hopped off the stage together, and   
Zelgadis noted with relief that the tuxedo and tap shoes had been replaced with his regular garb. "Oh, yes,  
they will pay for this," he whispered quietly so Amelia would not hear.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Zelgadis Gets His Revenge Sort Of

**Slayers Karaoke**  
By: Els-chan  
  
Zelgadis Gets His Revenge...Sort Of  
  
A/N: Truth be told, I wasn't really sure if I was ever going to continue this again…how long has it been since I last posted a chapter? But anyway. I realized that I really did sort of leave this unfinished, and we can't have that, now can we? And then my muses pulled out the mallets of inspiration and whacked me upside the head, the result being this (and a concussion). This is probably the last chapter, but if my muses get violent again, who knows, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this conclusion (?).  
  
Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here. I'm too lazy to write an original one right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, yes, they will pay for this," Zelgadis whispered quietly so Amelia couldn't hear him. Then he told her that there was something he had to take care of, and ran off into the crowd. Amelia blinked then shrugged and returned to the group.

"Amelia, where's Zelgadis?" Lina asked her as she approached, but before Amelia had a chance to respond, they were interrupted by an announcement from onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a very special group here tonight who would like to perform for you all, so without further ado, I give you 'Zelgadis's Revenge'." Zelgadis appeared onstage carrying a guitar with a rather…large young boy behind him as well as a couple of guys, one carrying a keyboard, the other taking a seat behind a drumset that mysteriously and inexplicably appeared onstage.

"Oh, L-sama, this can't be good…" Lina muttered as they tuned. Before she could say anything more, however, the little fat boy took the mic and began singing in a rather gravelly voice.

  
_ I'm sailing away  
Set an open course for the virgin sea  
'Cause I've got to be free  
Free to face the life that's ahead of me  
_  


Filia looked up, covering her sensitive ears with her hands. "I think you really made Zelgadis-san mad this time, Lina-san!"

Lina winced. "Er…maybe…"

  
_ On board I'm the captain  
So climb aboard  
We'll search for tomorrow  
On every shore  
But I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try  
To carry on  
_  


"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, Lina!" Gourry shouted over the song, also covering his ears.

"Time to end this, then…  
_Tasogare yori mo kuraki mono…_"

"Lina-san! No! There's a kid up there! And what about all of the other people?!" Amelia cried, grabbing hold of Lina's arms.

"You'd rather hear more of this?!" Lina retorted.

  
_ I look to the sea  
Reflections in the waves spark my memory  
Some happy, some sad  
I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had  
We lived happily forever  
So the story goes  
But somehow we missed out  
On the pot of gold  
But we try best that we can  
To carry on  
_  


"I dunno, I'm kinda enjoying it," Xelloss commented, grinning and tapping his foot.

"You would," Filia muttered. "You're probably just feeding off everyone else's pain!"

"Aw, Fi-chan, you know me too well!" Xelloss grinned wider.

  
_ Ehhh  
A gathering of angels appeared above my head  
Sang to me their song of hope and this is what they said  
They said  
_  


"Stop singing, perhaps?" an amused voice suggested from beside Lina. Lina turned to find a woman with light hair and markings on her face smoking a cigarette beside her.

"Juu-ou-sama!!!" Xelloss cried, immediately ran over, and glomped onto her.

"Juu-ou-sama?!" Filia, Lina, and Amelia cried in shock. Gourry stood there, looking confused. "Who?"

  
_ Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
You guys  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
You guys seriously  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
_  


"Juu-ou-sama! What are you doing here?" Xelloss asked as he continued to cuddle his master.

Xelas chuckled. "Well, I felt a massive output of negative emotions, and I couldn't help but wonder if another piece of Shabby-sama had been reborn and someone had forgotten to send me the memo." Smirking, she looked at the stage. "But now I see it's something far, far worse."

Filia looked like she was about to go catatonic. One of the five mazoku lords was sitting right in front of her, smoking a cigarette and engaging in small talk. It was too much for her to handle, and with a quiet "Dear Ceiphied…" she fainted dead away.

"Oh, my, what's her problem?" Xelas asked, pointing to the very unconscious Filia lying on the floor.

  
_ Yeahhhhhh kick ass you guys  
I thought that they were angels  
But to my surprise  
They climbed aboard their starship  
And headed for the skies  
_  


"Filia-san!" Amelia rushed over to Filia's side and tried to wake her.

"Huh. I guess having two high-level mazoku around was just too much for her to handle," Lina muttered.

"Uh, Lina? Who is this lady?" Gourry asked again. Lina didn't seem to hear him.

  
_ They said  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Uh, you guys  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Everybody now  
Come sail away   
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
You guys seriously  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
_  


At this point, the keyboardist, a tall, lanky fellow with a surprisingly deep voice, took control of the mic.

  
_ Make it funky now  
(Little fat kid: Hey! You're screwing up my song! Hey! What's going on?)  
_  


"Xelloss, shouldn't you be attending to your dragon?" Xelas asked, trying to pry her general-priest off of her.

"Huh? What dragon?" Xelloss replied, blinking up at his master. Xelas slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, never mind…" she sighed. "You know, he always gets like this whenever I leave home…So unfitting of such a high-level mazoku, ne?" she commented off-handedly to Lina while stroking Xelloss's purple hair.

Lina was shocked that the great, infamous Xelas Metallium was trying to strike up a conversation with her. "W-well, I guess it does seem rather odd…" she replied nervously. Xelas chuckled.

  
_ Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Children  
_  


"Hmm…but I can't really punish him for being so protective of his master…Besides, he's far too cute to destroy." She grinned down at Xelloss.

"Uh, yeah…" Lina replied, edging away from them slightly and wondering if this was considered normal behavior between Mazoku Lords and their underlings.

  
_ Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Children  
_  


At this point, the fat kid reclaimed the mic.

  
_ No, no, no, it's like this…rock it!  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
You guys  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
You guys seriously  
_  


By now, Lina and co. had long since stopped paying any attention to 'Zelgadis's Revenge', as they were a bit preoccupied with the appearance of Xelas Metallium and the unconscious Filia. Even Xelloss was too focused on his master to feed off the pain of the other patrons.

  
_ Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
You guys seriously  
Come sail away  
Come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
You guys seriously  
_  


The moment the boy stopped singing, wild applause broke out among everyone in the establishment. Thank L-sama that was over.

Zelgadis set his guitar down on stage and headed for his companions, expecting to see pained looks, or at least some sign that he had succeeded in his revenge. He was greeted instead with the sight of an unconscious Filia, a worried Amelia, a perplexed Lina, and a very confused Gourry, not to mention seeing Xelloss clinging to a strange woman. With a deep, long-suffering sigh, he sank into a chair. "It just never seems to work for me…"

  
  
  


** _ Owari? _ **

  
  
  


Home 


End file.
